Game!
by yuriotabekships
Summary: hanya tentang Donghae dan Eunhyuk, yang sedang 'bermain'. Drop reviews, please? Thank you :) IT'S Haehyuk :) and Yaoi too! lets say, that Hyuk loves wearing female's clothes ;) sorry for dissapointed you, but it is Yaoi!


"Baby~"

"Yes Hae,"

"mau bermain?"

"Wuah, kau mau mengajakku bermain Hae?"

"Yeah, sesuatu yang kau gemari~"

"Jinjja? Bermain apa? Apa kita akan battle dance? Atau bermain sepak bola? Atau lomba makan stroberi? Ah, Hyukkie tidak sabar bermain dengan Hae~"

"Well, bagaimana kalau kita gabung tiga permainan tadi?"

"Wuah, sepertinya menarik^^ Hyukkie ingin mainn~"

"Baiklah, ikuti aku ke kamar. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus melepas satu persatu pakaianmu. Disini. Dan sisakan bra yang kau pakai semalam menggantung di dadamu~"

Dan dengan itu Donghae meninggalkan istri tercintanya dengan smirk tampan yang terpampang di wajahnya. Sementara wajah sang istri sudah sangat memerah karena ia tahu arah percakapan si suami tampannya.

HaeHyuk fanFiction~

Haehyuk© Theirselves

Sorry for bad grammar u.u

.

.

"Baby, ayo kemarilah. Segera bercinta denganku," Donghae menyandarkan punggung kekarnya dengan nyaman. Tangan kanannya degan sengaja menggoyang-nggoyangkan senjata kebanggannya di hadapan sang istri yang saat ini wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Bagaimana tidak memerah jika benda kesukaannya yang biasanya berdiri tegak menantang kini tertidur lelap(?) di genggaman si suami? Apalagi ditambah dirinya yang berdiri di depan kasur dengan bagian bawah terekspos bebas dan dadanya tertutupi bra yang lumayan besar. Bisa dirasakan wajahnya memerah melebihi tomat kalau bisa.

Si istri menggigit bibir bawahnya malu. Si suami sangat tampan jika ia dalam masa-akan-turn-on saat ini. Wajahnya bagaikan perpaduan antara wajah penuh lust dan wajah tampan innocent yang membuat semua karyawan di kantornya tak akan mengira bahwa Donghae adalah seorang rapist jika urusan ranjang menjadi alasannya.

Si istri terus saja menatap lapar jr yang di goyang-goyangkan dengan sengaja itu. Matanya terpaku pada batang jr yang saat ini mulai mengeras -bisa dilihat jr Donghae mulai terbangun-.

Si istri menegak ludahnya dengan kasar. Haruskah ia berjalan ke suaminya? Atau berdiam diri dan menanti suaminya melakukan dirty talk terlebih dahulu seperti malam-malam sebelumnya?

"Well, permainan pertama kita akan melakukan lomba makan 'stroberi'," seakan bisa membaca pikiran 'kotor' sang istri, Donghae berbicara santai dengan menekan kata 'stroberi'. Entah 'stroberi' mana yang ia rujuk, yang pasti si suami segera menampilkan smirk-tanpa-akhir miliknya setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Hyukjae terbengong. Stroberi? Dimanakah makanan kesukaannya? Bukankah suaminya berkata lomba makan stroberi? Lalu, stroberinya ada dimana?

Dan tiba-tiba Hyukjae teringat sesuatu.

"Come on Hyukkie, your Strawberry can't wait~~"

Hyukjae menatap suaminya tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya ia menyamakan stroberi kesukaannya dengan stroberi milik sang suami. Duh, jelas-jelas stroberi si suami lebih enak dari stroberi di dunia.

Dilihat dari teksturnya pun, milik sang suami lebih menggoda dan lebih nikmat daripada stroberi di dunia. Milik suaminya kan lembut, halus, ukuran di atas normal, pas(atau bahkan lebih besar)di mulutnya. Kalau stroberi biasa sih, tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Baby~ bring your lips here~ my cock already waiting for you. Come on, give it some lick or suck or bite or anything~"

Tanpa aba-aba Hyukjae berjalan ke ranjangnya. Ia meneguk ludahnya yang serasa memproduksi saliva lebih banyak. Tatapan mata Donghae, penis Donghae yang menegang, abs Donghae, bisep dan trisepnya, ah, Hyukjae tak tahan!

Hyukjae menaiki ranjangnya dengan pelan. Ia merangkakkan tubuhnya ke tengah kasur-tempat dimana Donghae berada- dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di antara paha Donghe tanpa menyentuh penis kokoh itu.

Tangan Hyukjae otomatis menumpu di dada bidang Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae langsung saja mengaitkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang ramping sang istri.

"Hm, how much for your strawberry Hae?" Hyukjae mendengkur seksi.

"As much as it can enter your cute hole~"

"Then, what if i want more? Your strawberry can't give me too much pleasure~"

"Well, what do you think of dildo? Or vibrator? Do you want some? Together with my dick entering your cute yet sexy butthole?"

"That sounds heavenly~" Hyukjae mendengkur lagi.

Dan Donghae sekuat tenaga menahan nafsunya untuk tidak menyerang istrinya sekarang juga.

"Yes of course. But i'm sure my dick is the best~ you can count on me, honey~"

"really? But i thought your dick won't reach my sweet spot?" Hyukjae mempout lucu ketika ia teringat saat dia bercinta dengan Donghae dulu. Saat ia dan Donghae masih berumur 5 tahun.

Donghae terkekeh kecil mengingat kejadian itu. "Ya, i was so small back when we were so young~ now i'm a grow man~" Donghae mengerling ke junior besarnya.

Sementara wajah Hyukjae kembali memerah.

"Wanna try i to shove it into your hole?" Donghae membuka suara lagi.

"Hell yes. But i wonder where is the dildo and vibrator? You must save it somewhere in this room~"

"Of course, i want to abuse your hole till it bleed~"

"I'm waiting~~"

"Oh just wait and see~ i won't stop even if you told me so~ be prepare to not walking till next month~"

"Yes Sure, i'll glad to feel your dick roaming my hole~ must be so good~"

"Do not regret it Hyukkie. I really mean it~"

"I won't. Beside, i love how your huge dick hit my sweet spot~ i feel i can see heaven full of your dick~"

"Yeah you can~ wanna see it now?"

"my pleasure~" Hyukjae mengecup sekilas bibir Donghae.

Ia tersenyum menampilkan gummy smile nya yang imut, lalu turun dari pangkuan Donghae. Ia tak menyangka Donghae sangat kuat untuk menahan nafsunya meskipun dia seorang yang sadis dalam ranjang. Dan Hyukjae bangga dengan suaminya yang tidak terburu-buru.

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengendus batang Donghae yang sudah dialiri cairan. Dengan perlahan dia mengamati batang itu. Matanya menatap fokus batang Donghae, sampai ia tak sadar tangan Donghae yang bergerak melesakkan sesuatu dibelahan butt nya.

Hyukjae terus saja mengamati batang Donghae yang beraroma tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Are you going to stare it until it come by itself or licking it instead with your wet tongue? Or just ignore it and we will play another game?"

Hyukjae menggeleng tak setuju. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Donghae tajam. "I. Want. To. Suck. It. Don't. Disturb. Me. While. I'm. Looking. At. It. You. Bastard. Don't. You. Want. My. Wet. Tounge. Playing. With. It? I. Just. Want. To. Meassure. It. If. It. Still. Able. To. Go. To. My. Mouth. Since. Your. Dick. Looks. Like. More. Bigger. Than. Last. Time. We. Fucked." Hyukjae mendesis. Donghae tak bisa menahan senyuman nakalnya mendengar penuturan sang istri.

'Oh, you love my dick that much huh? Even you know that my dick more bigger than last time. How could you know that? I drank some pills to make it bigger. You know, to pleasure you of course~"

"What? Am i right? Ahh, i'm fucking know it! Your dick is just too- ah i can't tell you. Your dick is so, so, so wait, what is the right word to discibe your dick? Hmm, let me think. Fuckable? No, that's word is more referring to my sexy ass. Huge? No no, i think your dick already huge since you were ten. Fantastic? Oh yeah, that is! Your dick is fantastic! I can tell people want to touch your dick, or suck it, or lick it, or bite it. Humpph, i can't help it! Your dick is mine, they can't stare at it! So stop wearing tight pants! You clearly know that your dick is really huge, and yet you make other people see it with widening eyes and drooling here and there ahh, i'm so jealousT.T" Hyukjae berucap tanpa henti membuat Donghae terdiam sesaat.

"Hae?"

"You're blabbering too much~ just say you don't want people see my dick~"

Hyukjae memerah lagi. Ia menundukkan wajahnya malu. Kebiasaannya jika ia ada dalam level cemburu atau tak suka dengan sesuatu ia akan menggumam tak jelas dan cepat. Seperti tadi. Dan sialnya itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan lama yang tak bisa dihilangkan. Berterimakasihlah kepada kebiasaan itu Donghae jadi tau saat-saat kapan Hyukjae cemburu.

"What about your sexy ass, huh? You do know that your ass is the most fuckable ass in the world right? Why you still wearing hot pants or bikini? You want your ass to be touched by stranger, won't you? Ck, my wifey being a naughty i guess~"

"Yaa! I wear those for you~ i want your big hand roaming my ass when i wore that hot pants or bikini. I won't let stranger touch my ass. Beside, i can break their hands when they tried to touch your property~"

"So you want me to touch your ass, hm? How naughty my wifey are~~ just spill it out honey, and i'm sure my hands never stop groping your round butt~"

Donghae menggerakkan tangannya dengan sigap ke butt Hyukjae. Tangannya langsung saja merasakan halusnya permukaan butt Hyukjae dan meremasnya sekasar mungkin.

"Kyaaa, that's it Hae~ mmph, spank me pleasee~ ahnn, please honey, do something more with my butt~"

Donghae memukul keras butt putih itu berkali-kali. Menimbulkan bekas merah berbentuk tangan di seluruh permukaan butt Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengerang nikmat. Dan alunan-alunan merdu itu membuat batang Donghae semakin mengalirkan cairan putih. Mungkin tanpa disentuh cairan itu akan keluar dengan sendirinya bahkan sebelum lidah basah Hyukjae atau lubang Hyukjae memanjakannya.

"Baby, don't forget my strawberry~ it's getting hard you know~ i'm sure you love it hard more than when its not,"

"hmmp, of course~ kyaaa~ it's good to serve it when it hard~ i emmmph, love it so muchh~"

"So suck it now~ before it's cum by itself~"

Bibir Hyukjae terbuka lebar. Saliva-saliva tampak jelas mengalir dari bibirnya. Membasahi dagunya dan turun ke dadanya. Ia sangat menikmati pukulan-pukulan kasar Donghae di butt nya sampai-sampsi ia tak menyadari ia tak menutup mulutnya.

Hyukjae beranjak bangkit, dan menundukkan kepalanya diantara paha Donghae. Ia mengendus sedikit aroma Donghae, lalu tersenyum senang. Lantas ia mengeluarkan lidah manisnya yang basah menjilati permukaan batang Donghae yang benar-benar dilumuri cairan putih.

Disisi lain Donghae memejamkan matanya nikmat. Hanya ujung lidah sang istri yang baru saja ia rasakan. Tapi badannya sudah bergemetar hebat. Bagaimana jika seluruh lidah itu membungkus batangnya? Donghae jelas jelas tidak bisa membayangka hal itu terjadi. Terlalu bagus untuk di bayangkan. Pikirnya.

Hyukjae masih asyik menjilati testis Donghae ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba melayang dan mendarat di atas tubuh Donghae dengan posisi batang kecilnya berada di depan wajah Donghae. Ia menghentikan jilatan di testis Donghae dan melihat e arah Donghae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hae?" Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya imut.

Donghae menyeringai menatap Hyukjae lalu menyantap batang Hyukjae dengan cepat.

"Arnn, kyaahh, Haeee~ ahhh, terus~" Hyukjae mengerang nikmat merasakan mulut hangat suaminya. Ia melupakan batang Donghae yang kian mengeras dari detik ke detik. Sehingga membuat Donghae memukul butt nya dengan kasar.

"Hyuk, suck my dick. Know~" ucapnya tegas. Hyukjae mau tak mau menahan desahannya dengan mengoral batang Donghae dengan antusias. Matanya sedikit terpejam. Ia tak kuat. Ia benar-benar tak kuat. Ini benar-bemar cobaan yang di beriksn suaminya kepadanya. Ia ingin sekali bercinta dengan sang suami. Ia ingin batang suaminya menembus hole nya yang kembang kempis meminta sesuatu untuk dimasukkan. Ia ingin bercinta daat ini juga.

"Hyuk, kita akan bermain lomba dari sekarang. Emmh, baby jangan menelan batangku, kau erggh, kau bisa bisa tersedak~ emhh, bagus sayang teruskan seperti itu~ hell yeah ini nikmatt~ arghh, dan permainannya, siapa yang ahhh, shit lidahmu hyuk~ ahh, hisap terus~ kau pintar baby~ ahh yaahh, siapa yang membuat salah satu dari kita mencapai klimaks dengan cepat dia pemenangnya~ emhh, dan baby~ jangan berbuat curang kepadaku~ ahh"

Dengan itu, masing-masing Hyukjae dan Donghae membenamkan wajah mereka ke selengkangan dan meneruskan kegiatan nakal mereka.

.

TBC or Delete? 


End file.
